Conventionally, concrete has been frequently used for inner walls, outer walls, and floors in a building structure. In order to improve durability and design of the concrete, an exterior wall finishing material (for example, tiles) is adhesively integrated with the concrete surface by intermediary of an adhesive layer.
An adhesive layer can be obtained by applying an adhesive composition to the concrete surface and then curing the adhesive composition. As an example of such an adhesive composition, a moisture curable resin composition, characterized by containing (a) an oxyalkylene-based polymer having a reactive silicon group, (b) a reaction product of a dibutyltin salt and ethyl orthosilicate, (c) an epoxy resin, and (d) a ketimine compound serving as a latent curing agent for (c), has been used (for example, Patent Literature 1).